


Temptations

by SunFlowerKing



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, I dont know why i like this ship, Improper use of kagune, KaneKane - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Manga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smutty, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, This fandom is so sad, Yaoi, kanekicest, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlowerKing/pseuds/SunFlowerKing
Summary: Shironeki (white haired) and Kuroneki (black haired) are living together in a small complex apartment and honestly it can be quite strange living with a half ghoul...Not to mention the strong temptations lingering in the air.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Sunflower here and this is just a little story I've been working on. Its Kanekicest but anyway hope you enjoy *sobs uncomfortably* don't judge me- anyway have a nice day!

It was a relaxing sunday afternoon and Kaneki decided it was cleaning day. His counterpart Shiro had been living with Kaneki for two months now and honestly it was a bit strange. Ever since Shiro magically showed up one day injured in the alleyway Kaneki had been nursing the half ghoul back to health. Picking up pieces of trash from the floor Kaneki took a glance at his much more fit and older self with concern. Shiro was usually a quiet person with a peculiar personality and didn't like to be touched or talked to unless he knew who you were. It was a hard living with such a scary person even if it was yourself. "Um Shiro can you lift up your legs?" Shiro looked at the other and frowned,lifting his legs up slowly before going back to reading. "Ah, thank you..." Kaneki bent down and checked under the couch to pick up any items that were misplaced, Shiro blinked and looked at Kaneki's ass that was sticking up slightly from Kaneki being bent over. It looked soft and squishy enough to play with as it moved side to side slightly. Shiro gulped and tried his best not to do anything stupid. After all it was wrong to like yourself right? To check yourself out and have dirty thoughts every now and then? Yeah it was definitely wrong. Kaneki got up and headed to the trash bag were he threw things in and continued his cleaning. Kaneki smiled as he fixed his bookshelf next after a week of not organizing it.Finally when everything seemed fixed and clean enough Kaneki sat down on the couch beside Shiro and sighed tiredly. "I'm done with cleaning no thanks to you."  
"Your welcome." Shiro said calmly as he turned the page of the book with his finger. Kaneki pouted and looked away. "Your such a lazy person who never does anything around here." Shiro chuckled and looked at the younger male, "Now that's not true you see because I work and you don't. So therefore I help pay the bills." Kaneki huffed. "Fine whatever I guess you do some things..." "Besides your good at keeping the apartment nice and organized." Shiro stated and grinned slightly. Kaneki smiled and sighed again, "Okay okay I won't complain."  
Suddenly Kaneki realized It was still early enough to make something sweet to eat so the raven haired male got up and decided to make a cake for later,but knowing that Shiro couldn't eat cake he decided to make coffee too. Kaneki put on his favorite apron and started to cook his favorite type of cake, chocolate and vanilla. From the kitchen Shiro could smell the sweet taste of chocolate mixing beautifully with vanilla and milk. Watching Kaneki cook and bake was always entertaining and easy to do Mostly because that's when Kaneki bend down the most and- No! Shiro can't be thinking about such things right now! It was so wrong but so right in every way possible. Kaneki was slowly bending down again and Shiro was debating whether or not Ken was doing this on purpose. Finally fed up with this teasing Shiro got up and walked over slowly to complain to his other self. When he reached the kitchen Kaneki was in the covers searching for the right pot to make the cake batter in,his ass lifted and dropped teasingly as he crawled into the cabinets searching for his item. Shiro stiffened slightly and thought how nice it would feel to have Kaneki ride on his di- NO! He couldn't think about suck things! He shook his head getting the thoughts out. Again the temptations were driving him mad with need and desire. These unwanted feelings and emotions all started when Kaneki made Shiro feel like he was special. A somebody to be exact. Kaneki was a meaning of hope that everything would be OK and Shiro loved that kindness and security he would receive from that. It was just...a good feeling, something unexplainable at times. Even though Shiro was past puberty his hormones would go crazy after a while of being near the fragile human. Yes Kaneki was his and only his. No one can take away the only happiness Shiro had. Ever. He had to mark Kaneki somehow in a way that no one will harm him. Suddenly Shiro thought of the perfect idea, it was wrong and dirty...but it would help both males.

"Shiro have you seen the-" Kaneki jolted and froze in place. Something... No someone was...touching him? But who? Why? Kaneki looked back and realized it was Shiro. He was stroking Kaneki's hips softly with his pale hands,slightly pulling his butt cheeks closer to his body. Kaneki's lips trembled slightly as a light blush spread across his face. Shiro closed his eyes and bit his lips, he wanted to do this for a long time and finally his dreams became a reality. Shiro rubbed his growing erection in between Kaneki's thighs. Kaneki let out a small whine and looked away feeling rather abased while Shiro continued to rub his erection in between the humans thighs,eventually thrusting the tent in his pants right under Ken's balls. Kaneki's eyes widened slightly as he backed up and bumped his head on the counter. "S-Shiro! W-What are you doing!?" Shiro looked at his partner and said firmly, his voice a bit husky from the tension. "Marking you mine..." Kaneki blushed deeply and crawled backwards eventually bumping into the kitchen wall. "H-Huh? I-I don't understand-" Shiro crawled to Kaneki and licked his lips placing the palm of his hands on Ken's own growing erection. "Please Kaneki...I need this and I'm sure you do too." Kaneki gulped nervously and searched for the right words but came out with a simple,"Ok then Shiro...." From the corners of the rooms sounds could be heard as soft moans and pants continued echoing throughout the apartment, effectively growing louder and louder each time Shiro sucked and licked Kaneki's member. They both had there pants and boxers off but left there shirts on for now. Kaneki was moaning and whimpering sweetly as Shiro sucked the tip of his cock, eventually licking pre-cum off the edges. Shiro was surprisingly good at blowjobs and that just only made Kaneki harder. Shiro was now bobbing his head slightly as he began to deep throat, swallowing Kaneki hungrily. "A-Ah!- S-Shiro....mmm..." Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at kaneki while continuing his movements. "S-Shiro your mouth is so hot and wet I-I can't hold it in much longer!" Shiro removed his mouth from Kaneki's dick with a loud 'pop' and blushed lightly. "Go ahead and come." The white haired male kissed the tip then began sucking a bit harshly at it. "S-Shir- ahh...ngh~ p-please I don't want to dirty you!" Shiro ignored and went back to deep throating, shoving Ken's member down his mouth slightly. Kaneki panted and moaned loudly entangling his fingers in Shiro's beautiful white hair. He gave a cautious push of his hips trying to go deeper in Shiro's mouth,it was unexpected but still somewhat welcome. Shiro surprisingly wasn't gagging or choking but instead taking Kaneki in like a pro. Kaneki felt a familiar feeling of pressure building up in his lower body, yes he was close. "S-Shirooo~ p-please I'm.... I'm-" Shiro pulled back and licked his lips while smirking slightly. "Unsecond thought we can't have you coming too soon now can we? Things haven't even gotten that intense..." Shiro pushed Kaneki on to the floor and sat on his lap while planting sweet kisses on the raven haired males neck. "Let's just make this moment last a good while OK Kenny?" And just like that Shiro began to grind against Kaneki,easily dominating and easily getting what he wanted. They kissed, passionately at first but slowly getting sloppy and heated as they moaned softly into each others mouths. Everything was perfect at that moment. Saliva connecting and mixing with each long kiss,bodies rubbing against one another, and lustful eyes wanting more and more.

Kaneki's brown eyes looked up at Shiro,Lips opening softly as moans spill from his lips. Shiro's cold and grey eyes pierce through with a little bit of reassurance but not so much. "Kaneki can I... Well may I um-" Kaneki pulled the half ghoul into another passionate kiss and smiled kindly, "You can fuck me." Shiro's eyes widened surprisingly, blush spreading across his face now. "I-I wasn't going to say that but okay." They both shared a laugh and embraced in a tight hug. "Your such a dork."  
"I know, I know~" Kaneki giggled and licked Shiro's cheek. "Now stop teasing and get on with it!" Shiro chuckled and hooked both of Kaneki's legs on his shoulders. "If you say so." A smirk was seen again and this time Kaneki was a bit scared.

"Close your eyes..." Shiro said loud and clear enough for the male under him to hear. They switched positions so Kaneki was on all fours with Shiro on top of him. Kaneki did as told breathing harder as he felt Shiro's hot member press up against the tight hole. At that moment Shiro unleashed his Kagune from his lower back, the sound of bones cracking filling up the silence of the room. Kaneki twitched and tried to look back but before he could one of the tendrils had wrapped around Kaneki's neck,tight but not too tight. "S-Shiro what are you doing?" His voice trembled and Shiro wrapped two of his tendrils around Ken's thighs. "Just relax and suck." Shiro's fourth Kagune slithered in front of Kaneki waiting for an entrance. Kaneki has never really seen Shiro's kagune but they looked beautifully red with mixed colors of dark red,Orange and black. They were surprisingly soft and a bit squishy but just as dangerous and strong. Once opening his mouth carefully Shiro's kagune trusted inside the hot cavern as if needing to feel Kaneki's soft tongue. It was rather abrupt but still Kaneki continued doing what he was told and started licking at Shiro's kagune. It flickered Kaneki's lips and tongue before wrapping itself on Ken's tongue fondly. The younger male panted gently while making sure Shiro's kagune was covered in saliva and the other couldn't help but groan at how good this felt. It was new but very satisfying surprisingly as it was. Maybe since kagune were rather sensitive and never really messed with. After a while of exploring Kaneki's mouth Shiro removed his kagune and positioned it in front of the younger males tight rim. Kaneki closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain that would soon come in time. "Just breath OK? I'll go slow..."  
Shiro pushes the tip of his kagune in cautiously, trying not to hurt his delicate lover. "S-Shiro!-" Kaneki cried out in pain as his hole was stretching wider and wider with each slow push. Eventually Shiro got in half way and stopped as he heard Kaneki whimper and wine in unsatisfactory. "Shiro it hurts..." Shiro felt sympathy and kissed the top of Ken's head,speaking reassuringly. "I know,I know It hurts but remember to breath. Were almost fully inside." It took a few more pushes before Shiro managed to fit most of his kagune inside, eventually being content with how well the raven haired male took the pain. Kaneki was breathing rather quickly trying to adjust to the size of the warm kagune. They waited for a few moments,giving each other some time to relax and Kaneki became accustomed to the feeling. He gave a slight roll of his hips showing Shiro that he was ready. The half ghoul nodded and began thrusting his kagune in and out of Kaneki with the same carefulness as before. "Shiro go faster..." Shiro smirked and teasingly started pulling out half way then slamming the kagune back in slowly. He continued this process until Kaneki truly meant what he said and the only way to do that is to find that one special spot...  
The kagune brushed against something inside Kaneki and for a moment Kaneki could have swore he saw stars. "A-Ah!-" Shiro's smirk widened. "There we go. I found your g-spot Kaneki ~" another thrust was made at the same spot. Kaneki's blush darkened as he arched his back and moaned loudly for the other to hear. "G-God Shiro! R-Right there!~ ah, Please hit that spot over and over...." Shiro wiggled his kagune and chuckled purposely missing Kaneki's prostate. "I'm sorry I can't hear you♪" the half ghoul was enjoying this too much now.  
A frustrated whimper came out of Ken's lips as he grinded his ass back into the wet and slippery kagune. "P-Please Shiro...I...I..."  
"Speak louder." Another thrust was purposely missing the spot that made Kaneki drool. "I-I want you to fuck me harder! H-Harder and faster please!! Shiro I need you,I need you so badly right now!" Kaneki shouted and sniffled feeling tears emerging in the corners of his eyes. He felt the kagune slip out of him and the emptiness was soon filled again with something much more better than the kagune. Shiro pushed his member in easily, moaning at how warm and tight Kaneki was even though he had just prepared him. "Does this please you my little dork?" Shiro spoke,his voice sounding a bit husky and eyes staring deeply into the others eyes. "It..." Kaneki sighed and closed his eyes. "It's getting bigger and harder..." Shiro placed his hands on Kaneki's hips,his dick throbbing and steadily dripping pre-cum inside the young college student. "It's happy to be inside you that's why~" Kaneki blushed and huffed in annoyance. "Oh shut up..."

Now that Shiro was nestled firmly inside Kaneki he began to thrust faster and harder,angling himself so that he could hit Kaneki's prostate each time. Kaneki cried out in surprise and moaned sweely at the sudden spark of pleasure that coursed through his body. Each thrust became faster, harder and more efficient causing Kaneki to tremble with pleasure. Loud moans filled the ears of the half ghoul causing tension to rise between them. "S-Shiro yes~ t-thank you ahn so much~..." The thrusting caused both there bodies to move forward on the ground, Shiro used his kagune to keep them in place as there love making increased in a compelling delightful moment. "Y-Your welcome." Kaneki felt the well known feeling of pressure building up in his abdomen. Yes he was finally going to come. "A-Ahn~ I'm so close Shiro..."  
"Me too..." Shiro panted out then chuckled. "Let's come together shall we?" Shiro suddenly grabbed a hold of Kaneki's manhood and started to pump it at a satisfying pace causing Ken to arch his back once more. "N-No you dont have to do t-that m-mhh!" Kaneki pulled Shiro into a tight hug and moaned even louder than before,filling Shiro's ears with sweet harmony. "Look at how your dripping cum..." Shiro thrusted in and out of Kaneki while rubbing the tip of his cock gently. "Your such a naughty boy Kaneki and I'll be sure to break your bad habits ~" Kaneki sighed pleasurably and shivered at each word Shiro said. "Yes Shiro-San,yes..."  
Kaneki's hole was twitching and tightening around Shiro's hard member and after a while of nothing but dirty talk,hard core thrusting and masterbation touches it was all too much. Kaneki moaned and whimpered as he came deeply all over his chest,some cum landing on Shiro's chest. Shiro took this opportunity to kiss Kaneki deeply,rubbing there tongues together and swallowing each others intoxicating sounds. Shiro's thrust became too fast and hard to be considered humane and it was making Kaneki into a hot moaning mess to be very honest. Shiro grunted and paused making sure he was deep inside Kaneki before releasing his warm fluids inside the other. "Ah-" Kaneki hid his face in the crook of Shiro's neck and jolted once feeling the warm substance fill him up completely. They stayed there panting and catching there breath before separating there bodies and lying down next to each other. "That was....intense. Haha"  
Kaneki frowned and blushed lightly rubbing his delicate butt cheeks. "I'm going to be in some serious pain later on thanks to you...I didn't even get to bake the cake." Shiro laughed softly and kissed his partners cheek. "Maybe next time Kenny, maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit short! I'll make longer and better stories in the future!


End file.
